Harry Potter and the Final Horcrux
by Exarius
Summary: Begins with the summer after Harry's sixth year. There will be some training, some familiar faces, and plenty of new things. HBP spoilers. My first fic, so R&R please. :
1. Default chapter: Petunia's Gift

Harry Potter and the Final Horcrux

Chapter 1: Petunia's Gift

It was an abnormally dreary day when the sun rose over Number 4 Privet drive that warm July morning. It was just as the sun finally decided to shine through the storm clouds that a young man with untidy, raven black hair awoke from another night of restless sleep. Harry Potter was not a normal boy. He knew, for instance, that the mist outside was not from excess condensation from a particularly wet year as the weatherman had said; but that it was a product of Dementor breeding. Harry also knew that dementors were a very nasty dark creature that had joined forces with the evil Lord Voldemort. Harry knew these sorts of things because he was a wizard. Harry was no ordinary wizard either. Some prophecy made years ago had destined Harry to be the one to vanquish Lord Voldemort, but Lord Voldemort and his followers had been the ones to make Harry truly want to rid the world of evil.

Harry stepped out of bed and as he put his glasses on, he tried to wake himself from the terrible nightmares that had been plaguing him. He had stopped dreaming about the deaths he'd already encountered: his mother dying to save him when he was one, his Godfather falling through a black veil, his mentor, Dumbledore, dying at the hands of one he trusted. Now, Harry was plagued with the dreams of those who had yet to die. He saw his friends, Ron and Hermione, dying at the hands of Voldemort. He saw the only girl had had true feelings for, Ginny, tortured in his dreams. He saw the last of his father's friends and only remaining mentor, Remus Lupin, meet the same fate as so many others. Although these dreams kept Harry awake for long portions of the night, they also gave him a drive—He would not let these dreams come true.

In the morning light, Harry looked around his usually untidy room. Most of his possessions were piled neatly on the rickety desk that stood in a corner or placed in his school trunk. The reason for this unusual neatness was due to the fact that Harry would soon be leaving the Dursley's forever. He had lived with his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin all of his life and he would finally be leaving them. When Harry turned 17 in just a day's time, the magic of family that had protected him for so long would be no more and Harry would truly be on his own.

Harry looked into the small mirror that hung on the side of his wardrobe. He hadn't changed much in the month since school let out-the month since Dumbledore's funeral. He had gotten a little taller perhaps, but the only noticeable difference was in his eyes. Everyone had always said he had his mother's eyes, and they were right. But ever since the death of Dumbledore and Harry's decision not to return to the best wizarding school in the world, Hogwarts, Harry's eyes burned with a passion that wasn't present before.

Harry continued shuffling around his room, still drowsy from only just waking up. He went over to his owl, Hedwig, who he'd let out only to go hunting in the month he'd been home. He sent one message to everyone he knew telling them he would feel better if they stayed out of contact while Harry remained at the Dursley's, but he'd write them all when he turned 17. They had respected his wishes. Harry's only contact with the wizarding world was through the _Daily Prophet._ Every day, the paper reported more murders by Voldemort's henchmen, Death Eaters. Luckily, few that Harry were close to had fallen victim in the past month. However, there were a few exceptions. Ron's brother, Percy, who worked at the ministry had gone missing. Not very devastating news since Percy had disowned his family a few years previous. Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker was also still missing. While Harry lost himself in his thoughts on the war, a pecking at the window interrupted him. Sure enough, a tiny owl holding a letter was persistently trying to fly through solid glass. Harry recognized the owl as Ron's, Pigwidgeon. Harry hoped the letter contained no ill news as he let the owl in and untied the letter from about his leg. Pig helped himself to some water out of Hedwig's cage as Harry read:

**Dear Harry,**

**I know you didn't want contact until you were seventeen, but seeing as how you turn seventeen at midnight, I thought an early letter wouldn't bother you. I suppose you've read about Percy. Mum's torn up about it, but the rest of us think it serves him right. Bill is still recovering from Fenrir's attack, but he's in high spirits. Which brings me to the point of this letter. Bill and Fleur are getting married in a week. We hoped you would arrive a few days early, so you're welcome here at the Burrow as soon as you can make it. Hope to see you soon,**

**-Ron**

**P.S. You might have noticed this letter isn't encrypted with any sort of code, but don't worry, it's safe from You-Know-Who. Dad's had some Ministry charms put on all the family's owls and he assures me it's quite safe to send anything with Pig.**

Harry finished the letter wondering what he should do. After sending Pig off again, Harry made up his mind. He would leave for the Burrow this evening. There he would spend a week and after Bill and Fleur were married, he would begin his true quest, starting with a visit to his parents' old home in Godric's Hollow.

For now, though, Harry decided it was best to pack the rest of his belongings and face his relatives for one last time. Soon, everything Harry owned was packed in the large school trunk with his owl cage perched on top. Harry's wand, however remained safely at hand-just in case.

That afternoon, Harry finally walked downstairs to find his aunt and uncle. So far, they had pretty much left him alone this summer holiday. He would come down for meals and they would eat in silence until he returned to his room. Harry couldn't complain. Now, however, he would make his relatives talk to him. Harry reached the kitchen without meeting anyone. In the kitchen, his aunt stood at the sink washing dishes. His cousin and uncle were nowhere in sight.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry said with slight hesitation as he stepped into the kitchen.

"If you want something, wait until your uncle comes home. He and Dudley went out to celebrate," His aunt answered his unasked question.

"Why-" Harry stopped himself from asking why they had gone out. It didn't matter. "Well, I didn't want anything. I just needed to let you know that I'll be leaving shortly and I won't be coming back." Harry was surprised to see his aunt actually stop washing dishes and turn to pay attention to him.

"I hope you'll have everything…unnatural out of this house by then," Petunia said sternly but there was something else there too. Was that regret?

"I suppose I should warn you," Harry continued. Why was he finding it so hard to speak? He knew what he wanted to say. Why was he almost feeling bad that he'd never be seeing this place again? It had been a place of torment his entire life; but then again it had been the only other place besides Hogwarts where he was safe. "Lord Voldemort will probably come here looking for me. He will most likely kill anyone he finds here. It might be best if you left this house before midnight."

"Oh, Harry," Petunia was almost in tears. "I'm sorry for the way we've treated you. I think we were always just afraid of what you were…what you could do. I was always jealous of Lily, but you're all that's left of her. Take care of yourself." Petunia covered her mouth and wiped the tears away from her cheeks as she hurried into another room. 'That went differently than I expected,' Thought Harry to himself as he climbed the stairs to gather his things and bring them outside. He noted that it was starting to get dark outside as he passed the living room window.

In his room, Harry let Hedwig fly into the night; telling her he'd meet her at the Burrow. It took a while for Harry to drag his trunk downstairs and when he finally managed it, Petunia sat watching him from an armchair. On her lap was a wooden box and in her hand was a handkerchief.

"Harry," Petunia said in an overly calm voice. "This box contains the only thing I have from my sister—from your mother." Harry stepped closer to his aunt as she opened the box on her lap. In was a beautiful mahogany box with a flower inlaid on the top. 'A lily' Harry thought to himself as he eyed to box. Petunia carefully opened the thin box and turned it to face Harry. Purple velvet lined the inside of the box and in the very center, a single ring sat.

Harry reached out and picked the ring up. It was plain and yet very intricate. The ring was a single gold band, but wrapped around were various other metals in varying colors giving the ring a very ancient and beautiful look. As Harry held the ring in the palm of his hand, he felt a warmth flow through him. He wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or if the ring was actually magic. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Harry placed the ring back in the box and his aunt closed the lid.

"It's yours," she said quietly. "I know Lily would have wanted you to have it, and I only hope it will help you in some way." Petunia handed the box to Harry, stood up, and walked from the room. "Goodbye," she said quietly as Harry took the box under his arm and grabbed his trunk. Harry opened the front door and stepped into the street with his things. It was now completely dark. From the hallway inside Number 4 Privet drive, Petunia muttered to herself, "Good Luck."

Disclaimer: I only own a few ideas the rest is Jo's

A/N: I hope you like it so far. I promis I will update as often as possible and will do my best to make this story new and different. Thanks and remember to review!


	2. Arrival

A/N: Than you so much for reviewing. It has inspired me to continue writing as much as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah.

Harry Potter and the Final Horcrux

Chapter 2: Arrival

The Knight bus took Harry directly to the Burrow due to the fact that absolutely nobody was traveling on the bus that particular night. Harry guesed that many believed the Knight bus to be a likely target for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry, however, believed that Voldemort probably had bigger targets in mind. Whatever the reason, Harry felt glad to arrive so quickly. He had never much enjoyed traveling by way of Knight bus.

It was an hour and 27 minutes exactly until Harry would turn 17 when he paid the new conductor of the bus. Harry was upset to see that they had yet to realease poor Stan Shunpike from Azkaban. If only the ministry would get their priorities straight. A loud bang brought Harry from his ponderings about the ministry's mistakes and signaled that the Knight bus had left. Harry heaved his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the Weasley's front porch. Harry knocked loudly on the front door-- his mother's ring now shone brightly on his right ring finger. There was a slight scuffle behind the door before Mr. Weasley's voice broke the silence.

"Who's there?" Mr. Weasley said with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"Sir, it's Harry Potter," Harry said shyly, not really knowing what to say.

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley's voice was obviously shocked. "I'm afraid I'll need some proof before I can let you in. Tell me, what is Ginny's nickname for Bill's fiancee?"

Harry smiled before answering, "Ginny calls Fleur Phlegm. Now, I suppose I should get some proof from you. How did Ron and I get to school in our second year?"

Harry didn't know it, but Mr. Weasley was also smiling now. "You took my flying Ford Anglia." With that, the door flew open and several bright red sets of hair came flying at Harry.

"Come in, come in! I'll make you some tea," squealed Mrs. Weasley, hugging Harry very tightly before releasing him. "Arthur, get Harry's things."

"I'm so glad you're alright," said Ginny quietly as she too released Harry from a hug. He was quite relieved that Ginny harbored no ill feelings towards him even after he had broken off their very short relationship together. Harry noted that the monster in his stomach was still very hungry.

"Good to see you, mate," said Ron somewhat darkly. Ron then helped Harry through the front door and sat him down at the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley was running around, preparing tea. Her family clock remained unattached to the wall-- all of the hands were still pointing to mortal peril. Mr. Weasley had just finished floating Harry's things upstairs and closed the door.

Harry took a moment to survey everyone in the room. Although there was always a somewhat happy feeling when Harry returned to the Burrow, things were definitely darker now. Mrs. Weasley seemed as if she had been crying for ages, Ginny and Ron both looked much older than they should, Mr. Weasley had lost weight and looked like he was caring the world on his back; everyone had bags under their eyes. Apparently they hadn't been sleeping very well either.

"Bill and Fleur are sleeping upstairs," Mrs. Weasley said, trying to make conversation. ". Fred and George are at their shop. Also, Hermione arrived earlier today. Her parents have gone into hiding and she'll be staying with us for a while. Charlie is home too now" Mrs. Weasley suddenly dropped the cup and saucer she was holding and began crying violently. "And..." she sniffled. "P-P-Percy, we don't know where my dear Percy is!" Mrs. Weasley wailed and collapsed into a chair. Arthur rushed to her side, hugged her, and said:"There there, Molls. Our boy will turn up." Everyone else looked as if Percy's name hadn't even been mentioned, but Mr. Weasley's words seemed to have calmed Mrs. Weasley because she stopped crying. Standing up, Molly flicked her wand at the broken china on the floor.

"How clumsy of me," she said, still drying her tears. A few minutes later, they were all seated at the table with steaming cups of tea in front of them. "We are so glad you came, Harry," Mrs. Weasley was the first to break the silence. "I feel so much better when everyone is together." A few more minutes passed in silence. What should he say? Harry had never felt so uncomfortable in the presence of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley again broke the silence. "We should all get some rest," she said quietly. "Ron, Harry will sleep with you in the attic. There should be an extra bed already prepared." With that, everyone left the table to go to bed. Harry and Ron went to the attic.

Harry sat down on a bed and looked at Ron. "Your mum seems pretty upset," Harry stated the obvious, desperate for conversation—the feeling of normalcy.

"Yeah," Ron responded. "If Dumbledor--" Ron stopped himself, unsure of whether or not is was safe to mention the passing of the man nobody thought could die.

"It's alright," said Harry. "You can talk about it. We're all still pretty upset about that incident." Ron didn't notice the fire that flashed in Harry's eyes when he mentioned Dumbledore's death.

"I was just gonna say," Ron was still uncomfortable. "Mum's been upset enough as it is with Dumbledore gone. Percy going missing hasn't helped her much." Ron looked around the room, hoping to find something to change the topic. Finally, his eyes landed on the ring Harry now wore proudly. "What's that?" Ron said pointing at it.

"Oh, this?" Harry said, twisting the ring on his hand. "Turns out my aunt didn't completely forget about my mum." Harry related the conversation he'd had with his aunt shortly before arriving. "So, it belonged to her. I don't know, but I'm sure there's something special about it."

"Well, it sure looks cool," Ron said with a weak smile. Minutes later, both boys were asleep and Harry was seventeen. It was the first time that either of them slept peacefully since Dumbledore's funeral. For that night, they both knew that their closest friends were safely in bed in the same house. The next morning, that feeling of peace would not linger...


	3. Phlegm's Sacrifice

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I will try to update as often as possible, but I'm not going to promise any particular time frame. Thanks for reading and please R and R!

Disclaimer: you know I don't own it…….sigh

Harry Potter and the Final Horcrux

Phlegm's Sacrifice

Harrry was awakened early the next morning by a very bushy haired something. Hermione stood over him, shaking him furiously.

"Harry! Harry! You have to wake up, Death Eaters are attacking," Hermione shouted his name, but trailed off in a panicked voice when she mentioned the Death Eaters. Needless to say, Harry sat directly up in bed, losing all traces of morning grogginess were instantly gone. Harry quickly grabbed his glasses and strode past Ron, who must have heard what Hermione said because he was sitting up in bed looking worried, to the attic window. Harry could see into the Weasley's garden where Hermione's proclamation could be realized. In the garden, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley were each battling there own Death Eater. Flashes of light were flying in all directions, occasionally shaking the house when a stray spell would strike the aged wizarding home.

"Hurry up," Hermione said in a hushed whisper, hurrying over and grabbing Ron and Harry by the arms. "We have to get out of here." Harry pulled away from Hermione and quickly put his shoes on before making sure that his wand was safely in hand and hurrying downstairs. Harry reached the kitchen to find it in complete chaos. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were running around, trying to completely barricade any entrance into the house. Mrs. Weasley had the family clock clutched tightly in her hands and would consult it every few moments. When she noticed Harry and the others, she almost screamed.

"Thank goodness," she cried. "I was just going to get you myself. We have to get you all out of here quickly. The Death Eaters have put an anti-disapparition jinx on the house. It'll be risky, but we'll have to travel by floo." Mrs. Weasley began searching desperately for the floo powder, so Harry went to the window to survey the battle raging outside. He desperately wanted to go fight the Death Eaters, but he knew there wasn't much he'd do besides get in the way. Fleur stood beside Harry at the window and watched Bill, who was closest to the house, fighting a tall, thin Death Eater. Suddenly, Bill was knocked down by a stray spell from another Death Eater. Fleur was no longer beside Harry as she rushed through the door, knocking down the makeshift barricade. Harry was certain Bill would be able to get up and fight on his own, but as the Death Eater moved in, Harry was not so sure. Harry rushed after Fleur once he realized that Bill might be in real danger. Harry stood in the doorway, looking for Bill, when he spotted Fleur. She was running towards the Death Eater who was hovering near Bill, getting ready to bring his wand down. Just as a jet of green light began to erupt from the tip of the Death Eater's wand, Fleur jumped over Bill. The killing curse struck her instead of it's intended target. Both Harry and Bill screamed "NO," but it was too late. Harry tried rushing to outside, but hands pulled him from just inside the house and through the doorway. The last thing he saw was the jet of green light that Bill had just fired from his own wand striking the thin Death Eater directly in the chest. Mrs. Weasley was hugging Harry tightly and dragging him towards the fireplace.

Mrs. Weasley threw some powder in the fireplace, which then bursted with green flames. "Ron and Hermione are already at Hogwarts. That was our meeting place should any of us be separated like this," Mrs. Weasley finished, shoving Harry into the flames.

Moments later, Harry was was standing in the headmaster...no headmistriss' office, his mind reeling from what he had just experienced.

A/N (again): short, I know, but I have more coming very very soon.


End file.
